


Teeny Tiny Ticking Time Bomb

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Christian ha organizzato una cena con Davide e suo padre, e ha invitato anche Julian.Julian non vuole andare da solo.
Relationships: Julian Negri/Dante Beltrami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Teeny Tiny Ticking Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Andrò in galera, suppongo.
> 
> Scritta per la W6 di questo COWT #10, M3, prompt: "age difference". (Duh)

Un giorno Dante riuscirà a fissarsi nella memoria il fatto che Julian non è davvero una persona fragile. Che, a dispetto della sua costituzione esile e di quegli occhi così enormi che ci si potrebbe annegare dentro, è sopravvissuto a tragedie e dolori intensi abbastanza da abbattere uomini apparentemente molto più forti, e che oggi è un ragazzo sul quale si può leggere l’equilibrio stampato sulla pelle. Che non è più l’esserino perso dalla pelle trasparente che si è risvegliato nel suo letto dopo una notte da incubo tre anni fa, e che non ha più bisogno della sua protezione e del suo sostegno costanti – se mai davvero ne ha avuto la necessità.

Quel giorno, però, non è oggi. Oggi è il giorno in cui Julian gli dice che Christian ha organizzato una cena a casa con suo padre e Davide, e Dante, senza neanche pensarci, gli chiede: “E tu come ti senti a riguardo?”

Julian, appollaiato su uno sgabello davanti all’isola della cucina, con davanti una tazza di tè con un unicorno che normalmente utilizzerebbe Diletta ed un paio di Pan di Stelle, gli solleva gli occhi addosso con lo sguardo che di solito usa per rimproverarlo silenziosamente ogni volta che Dante gli fa pesare quanto bene conosce la sua storia pregressa con suo fratello.

Julian non è stato avaro di particolari, quando è tornato a trovarlo mesi dopo quel bacio. Niente del loro ricongiungersi è stato casuale – Julian l’ha cercato, l’ha voluto, quando Dante ha cercato di aggrapparsi a un briciolo di sacro timor di Dio per rifiutarlo lui ha caparbiamente rifiutato il suo rifiuto, e subito dopo lo ha seduto sul divano ed ha proceduto a raccontargli ogni dettaglio della sua storia con Christian, ripassando sopra quelli noti, aggiungendone di ignoti. Gli ha messo in mano un potere di cui Dante cerca di non abusare – la loro relazione viaggia già così com’è sul filo dell’illegale, non gli sembra il caso di aggiungere crimine al crimine, quando può evitarlo, evita.

E ciononostante ci sono delle situazioni in cui non riesce a trattenersi, ed ogni volta, quando accade, Julian lo rimprovera con gli occhi – ed è sufficiente per farlo sentire meschino.

“Come dovrei sentirmi?” gli risponde. La sua voce è dolce ed educata, i suoi occhi parlano di una furia inespressa tanto piccola quanto compatta e, pertanto, dal peso tanto più elevato.

Dante si schiarisce la voce e sistema il nodo della cravatta attorno al collo. “Ti va di andare?”

“No.”

“Bene. Ma andrai?”

“Sì.”

“Perché?”

Julian scrolla le spalle – un movimento quasi etereo. “Non voglio fargli pensare che ci sto male.”

“Ma _stai male_ o no?”

Julian scrolla le spalle – un’altra volta. “Me ne sto facendo una ragione.” Il che non risponde alla domanda.

Dante sospira e gli si avvicina, cercando di non entrare nella sua orbita per non scatenare gli effetti collaterali della loro vicinanza. I quali tendono a verificarsi spesso quando Julian fa colazione con nient’altro indosso a parte la camicia che Dante indossava la sera prima. “Se preferisci, possiamo andare da qualche parte io e te,” suggerisce casualmente, allungandosi a versare un po’ di caffè nella tazzina.

“Veramente preferirei che venissi con me,” risponde diretto Julian.

Dante versa un po’ di caffè _fuori_ dalla tazzina. Poi si volta a guardarlo con la morte negli occhi. “Non dici sul serio.”

“Sì, invece.”

“Sei pazzo, allora.”

“E’ genetica.”

“Non ci provare neanche,” Dante scuote il capo con risolutezza, “Non puoi giustificare questa richiesta con l’instabilità mentale. Sei un pazzo consapevole. Perseguibile a norma di legge.”

“Okay. Ma verrai?”

“No.”

“Perché no?”

“Perché, cucciolo, sono già sufficientemente invischiato nelle vostre surreali dinamiche familiari senza aggiungerci una cena con tuo fratello, con il quale hai un rapporto per lo meno inusuale, e con il quale, non dimentichiamolo!, anche io ho un rapporto per lo meno inusuale, il suo fidanzato e tuo padre. Tuo padre che, per inciso, non sa ancora niente di noi.”

“Glielo dirò.”

“No, non lo farai, perché se tu glielo dicessi io potrei finire in galera. O al pronto soccorso. E gradirei evitare entrambe le possibilità. Il dress code di entrambi i luoghi non mi si addice.”

Julian sbuffa, spazientito. “Cosa posso dire per convincerti?”

“Niente.”

“Cosa posso _fare_ , allora.”

“Niente.”

“Bugia.”

“ _Niente_.”

“Sicuro?”

“Non provarci.”

Julian non cambia nemmeno espressione. Sposta la tazza e il piattino coi biscotti verso il centro dell’isola, per metterli al sicuro, e poi scivola giù dallo sgabello con un movimento goffo e caotico, pienamente adolescente. Dante lo osserva e si sente morire. Poi si rimprovera: a cosa cazzo gli servirà mai sentirsi morire in questi momenti, quando poi le sensazioni che prova quando Julian gli scivola addosso sotto le coperte sono solo vagamente tangenti la morte, e solo nel senso buono del termine?

“Se vieni con me, ti do qualcosa in cambio.”

“No.”

Julian si piega in avanti, appoggia i gomiti sull’isola. Solleva appena le natiche e la camicia si solleva sui suoi fianchi. “Vieni qui?”

“No.”

Julian si imbroncia. Il fantoccio della rigida morale di Dante prende fuoco.

“Vieni?” ripete. Dante si arrende.

“Sì. Devo andare a lavoro, però.”

Julian gli regala un sorriso da istigazione a delinquere. “Sarò breve,” commenta. Dante gli legge addosso il divertimento e si chiede quanto di questa minuscola bomba a orologeria sia stato programmato da lui e quanto da Christian. “Prima o poi dovremo farlo, sai?” continua Julian, aspettando che lui gli sia abbastanza vicino per sistemarglisi proprio davanti, premendogli addosso la curva adesso quasi piena delle natiche. “Dirlo a mio padre, intendo.”

“Potrei lasciarti prima e non ce ne sarebbe alcun bisogno.”

“Ti sfido a farlo.”

“Sto riconsiderando tutte le mie scelte di vita.”

“Potrebbe essere un po’ tardi, per questo.” Ondeggia i fianchi. Le mani di Dante gli finiscono addosso senza che sia lui a ordinarlo. “Il tuo corpo è d’accordo con me.”

“Il mio corpo è un debole, vile traditore.”

Julian si volta a guardarlo da sopra la curva di una spalla, proprio nell’esatto istante in cui il colletto della camicia, troppo largo e decisamente non abbottonato come avrebbe dovuto, gli scivola sulla pelle, lasciandolo seminudo. “A me piace il tuo corpo,” dice.

Dante affronta la morte cerebrale nel momento esatto in cui tutto il resto del suo corpo risorge a livello sessuale. Arreso, esausto, si china in avanti, appoggiando la fronte contro la nuca di Julian e stringendogli le mani attorno ai fianchi mentre si muove debolmente dietro di lui, il rigonfiamento evidente all’altezza dell’inguine che trova una via fra le natiche adesso scoperte. “Julian,” mormora, “Tu non hai pietà.”

Julian sorride. Allunga una mano all’indietro e lo tira per la cintura, per spingersi contro di lui. Poi, con la stessa divertita naturalezza e con un sorriso spaventosamente infantile, gli abbassa la cerniera. “Come no?” ride, “Sono la compassione fatta persona.”

Dopodiché, gli abbassa anche le mutande.

Due giorni dopo, Dante sarà seduto alla sua destra in casa di Christian alle otto e mezza di sera. Davanti a lui ci saranno un piatto di ravioli burro e salvia e gli occhi incandescenti di Christian. Lo sguardo omicida del padre di Julian, invece, sarà alla sua sinistra.

E lui comunque starà ancora pensando che ne sarà valsa la pena.


End file.
